wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Snipetron
The Snipetron is a Corpus built sniper rifle. Its high focus on damage makes it an ideal weapon for bringing down heavily armored targets. It was retired from the game due to lore issues where Corpus do not ultilize weapons that fire bullets, but rely on energy weapons or railgun technology. Its blueprint would later be reintroduced as an event reward for completing certain events. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against armor. *Tied with Rubico and Vectis Prime for the highest critical chance of all sniper rifles. *Innate 2.5 meter Punch Through. *Good accuracy. *Zooming in increases headshot damage by +30% at 2.5x zoom or 50% at 6x zoom. *Has a polarity slot. Disadvantages: *Tied with Rubico for the lowest base damage of all sniper rifles. **Low and damage – less effective against shields and health. *Below average critical damage multiplier. *Tied with Rubico for the lowest status chance of all sniper rifles. *Small magazine size. *Very slow reload speed. *Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. Comparisons: Notes * Using and on their own will give you one bullet each, while using both at the same time will give you two extra bullets. Tips * Always ensure that Snipetron is fully loaded before heading on to further combat. * Use your melee or your sidearm for close-quarters combat. ** The Bronco (Prime), Akbronco (Prime), Brakk, Euphona Prime, Twin Rogga and Detron (Mara) all make for an excellent complement to the Snipetron, covering close range battles where the Snipetron suffers. * As a general note, ammo consumption should not be too big of an issue as long as players make full use of their abilities and melee weapons in conjunction with Snipetron. * Use the mod to greatly relieve the low total ammo and ammo drop chance for sniper rifles. ** Alternatively, you can bring a Team Ammo Restore or several when needed. * Like all sniper rifles the Snipetron works well with Warframes with mobility-boosting abilities such as Zephyr or Nova. Trivia *The Snipetron was suddenly removed from the game's Market in Update 8 and was no longer obtainable. According to the developers, the Snipetron's use of standard bullets instead of energy projectiles did not fit the lore of the Corpus, and it was removed as a result. **Players were able to obtain a Snipetron Vandal and a Blueprint for the normal Snipetron through the Informant Event after killing 20 Informers. The developers admitted that this was an apology for the Snipetron's sudden removal. Following the event, any piece of content to be removed from the market is now given a week's advance notice. **The Snipetron blueprint was added as a reward for the Project Undermine Tactical Alert from the 2nd of October 2015 to the 5th of October 2015. **The blueprint came back again as an item sold by Nakak (as Operational Supply Syndicate seller) in Cetus during the Operation: Plague Star event for standing. *As this was the first true sniper rifle in the game, Grineer Ballista were equipped with this weapon before the Vulkar was introduced. *The Snipetron shares an identical appearance with the Lanka, which effectively replaced it as the Corpus sniper rifle. Media Snipetron.jpg CorpusSnipe.jpg|The scope overlay used by the Snipetron and other Corpus-made sniper rifle. Warframe 2013-11-17 01-59-38-39.png|Snipetron deafult skin(Taken by Soulswipe) Warframe 2013-11-17 02-00-02-01.png|Snipetron altered color(Taken by Soulswipe) SnipetronDarthmufin.png Snipetron Colour Customization.png|Snipetron Colour Customization Warframe Snipetron Basic Quick Setup (U17.5.4) SNIPETRON BUILD - 720 NO SCOPE!!!! 4 forma - Update 17.8 Lets Max (Warframe) 96 - Snipetron + Sniper Discussion Patch History *Damage increased from 175 to 180 *Status chance increased from 10% to 12% *'Conclave': Reduced the headshot damage of the Vulkar series, Snipetron series and Vectis series in Conclave. *Fire rate increased from 1.5 to 2 *First level zoom +10% Damage replaced with +30% Head Shot Damage *Second level zoom 15% Damage replaced with +50% Head Shot Damage *'Conclave:' Reduced the damage of the Snipetron series in PvP. *'Conclave:' The Snipetron weapon series is now available in PvP. *'Buff:' **Added 2.5 puncture depth. **Increased damage from 100 to 125. **Reduced reload time from 4 s to 3.5 s. *Updated reload sound effects for Snipetron. *Updated Snipetron sound FX. *Sound changes. *Changed price from 50,000 (blueprint) to 225 *Snipetron now has Armor Piercing damage by default, but with a slight increase to recoil. *'Buffed:' **Damage increased from 100 to 115 **Reload time decreased from 5 to 3.8. *Tweaks to Recoil feel, added Rotation and Translation Spring values. Tweaks to aim while scoped and from hip. Added force feedback to its firing sound. *Nerfed Snipetron, added scope effects *Item introduced with game release. }} See also * Snipetron Vandal, the Vandalized counterpart of this sniper. * Lanka, the successor of Snipetron, which is available in the Energy lab. de:Snipetron fr:Snipetron